I Still Believe
by TomKimluver
Summary: Tommy finally musters up the courage to go and see a homesick Kim in Florida. TommyKim. Mentions:KatBilly, AdamTanya, and JasonTrini
1. Oficially Missing You

**AN: I am not to sure about certain characters' personalities since I haven't really watched PR since Kim left. I've only seen a couple of Zeo and Turbo and episodes.**

**Timeline: Takes place about a month after the Muranthias incident. Tommy and Kat are no longer together. Kim is still in Florida.**

**Couples: Mainly Tommy/Kimberly. Mentions: Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, and Jason/Trini**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any of the characters associated with Power Rangers.**

-----------------------

Chapter 1: Officially missing you

Tommy Oliver was currently in the Youth Center with his friends; Adam, Tanya, Justin and Kat. Even though Tommy and Kat had broken up several weeks ago, they both still considered each other friends, which was more that he could say for him and Kimberly.

Kimberly Ann Hart. The woman who still held his heart in his hands. He and Kat had done the dating thing, but it wasn't the same. Sure Kat was a nice girl and everything, but she just didn't have that spark that Kim had. Kat just…wasn't Kim, and would never be. Most importantly, he wasn't in love with Kat; he was in love with Kim.

Tommy couldn't help but think he was a fool to let Kim go so easily. He should've at least attempted to get an explanation. He needed if know if her did something wrong. What would make her run into the arms of another man? From what Jason had told him, Kim's new 'boyfriend' was a male gymnast from Florida. The guy seemed nice, but Jason told Tommy that he knew for a fact Kim wasn't really happy like she was with Tommy. She had few friends and she missed Angel Grove terribly. She wanted to come home, but she was afraid of the reception she would get from everyone. After Jason told him that, Tommy had been debating on whether or not to go and visit Kim and bring her home to Angel Grove where she belongs.

"Tommy, you okay?" Came Billy's voice snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tommy said.

"What were you thinking about?" Inquired Tanya.

"Nothing."

"It had to be something for you to zone out like that," Kat said, and the rest agreed.

Tommy took a deep breath. "I was thinking about Kim."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Tommy spoke again. "I was thinking of going to visit her. Jason told me she was really homesick."

"That would be really good Tommy!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Yeah, why don't we all go?" Kat suggested.

"It would be really good to see her again," Adam chimed in.

"Yeah, but with us still on active ranger duty and all, would it be safe?" Justin asked.

"We could always teleport back here if something comes up," Billy suggested.

"Not that I'm trying to discourage you all from visiting, but I was thinking of going by myself," Tommy gently interrupted. He really loved his friends' enthusiasm, but this was something he wanted to do alone. With all of their friends around, it would be easy for Kim to avoid him.

"Hey, we understand," Adam assured, while patting the red ranger on the back. Everyone nodded their head in understanding causing Tommy to smile. He had some of the best friends in the world.

"Thanks guys," Tommy replied as he got up to leave. He had a few phone calls to make.

--------------------------------

Tommy had just arrived home and immediately went to the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, bro. How's it going?" Tommy asked the man on the other end.

"Tommy! Hey, everything's fine!"

"Good to hear, Jase. How's Trini?"

"She's fine, but I know this isn't just a social call. What's up bro?"

"Can't I just call and see how my best friend is doing?"

"Now I know you're lying."

Tommy sighed. "You know me too well bro."

"Tommy, what's wrong?"

"Jase, I was thinking about visiting Kim."

"Good! It's about time!"

"Ha ha, you're not funny."

"Who's trying to be?" Jason retorted causing Tommy to roll his eyes.

"Well, anyway I was calling you for Kim's number and address."

"You mean you weren't just calling to see how your best friend was doing?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"Stop being a smart-ass."

Jason chuckled. "Hey, I can't help it." Jason then gave Tommy her number and address.

"Good luck bro," Jason said.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it," Tommy replied.

"You may not."

"Why do you say that?" Tommy asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Oh, no reason."

"You're a horrible liar, bro."

"Yeah, I know," Jason mumbled.

"What's wrong with Kim?"

"Oh, you mean besides the fact that she doesn't really have any friends down there and she's not happy with her boyfriend?"

"Okay, I get the point. Well, I have to go. I have to call the airline to get a flight out."

"Good. Tell everyone there I said 'hi'."

"I will bro. You take care and tell Trini I said 'hi'."

"I will, and you take care, too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

After hanging up from Jason, Tommy called the airline and requested a flight. After that was taken care of, he decided to go up to his room for a little rest and relaxation.

------------------------

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Those are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Breakup and surprises

**AN: I am not to sure about certain characters' personalities since I haven't really watched PR since Kim left. I've only seen a couple of Zeo and Turbo and episodes.**

**Timeline: Takes place about a month after the Muranthias incident. Tommy and Kat are no longer together. Kim is still in Florida.**

**Couples: Mainly Tommy/Kimberly. Mentions: Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, and Jason/Trini**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, Tommy and Kim would still be together**

-----------------------

Kimberly Ann Hart was currently walking in the park with her boyfriend, Kevin Mitchell. He was about 5"8 with short dark hair and dark brown eyes. He was muscular, though not as much as Tommy. He was a nice guy. He always took her out, which was why she started hanging out with him in the first place. Kevin would often take her around the town to help her to learn it. He would also buy her little things such as stuffed animals, a box of chocolates, or flowers. She thought it was cute. In a way, Kevin reminded her of Tommy. He was handsome, kind, and loving. There was just one problem…he wasn't Tommy. She mentally sighed.

Tommy Oliver. The one man Kimberly was never able to get off of her mind. She thought writing him that letter and going out with Kevin would help get her mind off of how much she missed Tommy, but it only made things worse. At times, she was literally aching to see him again. She wanted him to hold her and call her his "Beautiful" again. She couldn't help but think she was a fool for letting him go.

'_He's probably happier with Kat now, anyway,'_ she thought bitterly. Not that she had anything against Kat; she just didn't want Tommy to date her. She knew that sounded selfish of her, but she couldn't help it. She felt it she couldn't have Tommy then no one else can. _'Yeah, but I gave that up when I sent that damned letter. That had to have been the stupidest thing that I've ever-'_

"What do you say Kim?" Kevin asked interrupting Kim's thoughts.

"Huh?" Kim asked. She honestly hadn't heard a thing he said to her. It's not that she wasn't interested in what he had to say…okay, maybe it was, but she couldn't help it! All he talked about was gymnastics. Sure she loved gymnastics, but her life didn't revolve around it! _'I never had this problem with Tommy,'_ Kim thought and then sighed. That was her problem; she kept comparing him to Tommy. She knew this relationship wasn't going to last. He was such a nice guy; she just couldn't lead him on anymore.

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot recently," Kevin said as he stopped walking and looked at Kim worriedly. Kim stopped walking also and turned to him to tell him what was on her mind.

"Listen Kevin, I can't do this. You're a really nice guy and I don't want to hurt you, but I don't think this is going to work out," Kim started and quickly held up a hand to silence him when she saw him a bout to protest. "Don't worry, it's not you, it's me."

Kevin was in shock. "You're still not over him, are you," Kevin stated rather than asked once he recovered from the shock of his life. Kim had told him all about her ex back in California; how he was so sweet and caring. Kevin tried to be all of that and more, but it just wasn't enough.

Kimberly sighed and looked down before replying, "No."

Kevin tried to put on his best smile for her to show her he was okay with it. "It's fine, Kim. Could we at least still be friends?"

"Sure," Kim said as she and Kevin started walking again. "Hey, Kev?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being so understanding," Kim said smiling at him. He looked at her and smiled back.

"No problem. Now come on, let's go get some ice-cream."

----------------------------------

Tommy and his friends were currently at the airport waiting for Tommy to board his flight, after speaking to Dimetria. She allowed him to go since he could always teleport back if there was a problem. They had about another 30minutes before boarding so everyone was sitting on the benches in the airport. Kat and Tanya were talking among themselves, Justin was playing a handheld game, and Tommy, Adam, and Billy were talking. Well, Adam and Billy were talking while Tommy was in his own little world.

"Tommy, you okay man?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tommy replied.

"Everything will be fine," Billy assured his friend.

Tommy sighed. "Yeah, but what if-"

"You can't think like that," Adam said, cutting his friend off.

"Adam's right. If you continue to doubt yourself, you will eventually talk yourself out of going to see her," Billy stated firmly, gaining everyone's attention before he continued, "and I, for one, am not going to let you do that."

"Neither am I," Adam stated.

"Yeah, us neither," Tanya said, speaking for Kat, Justin, and herself.

"Guys, I'm not going to talk myself out of it," Tommy said, while looking at each of his friends.

"Good, because even if you did, you're still going!" Kat said.

"Yeah, you're getting on that plane, even if we have to drag you kicking and screaming!" Tanya said, causing Tommy to roll his eyes. Before he could retort, the announcement of his flight rang throughout the waiting area.

"Well, that's me," Tommy said, getting up and gathering his things.

"Have a safe flight Tommy!" Justin said as Tommy hugged him.

"Yeah, call us when you get settled," Tanya said, receiving her hug from him next.

"Be careful, Tommy. Remember, you can never be too cautious, considering our 'jobs,'" Kat said as he hugged her.

"Yeah man, relax while you're on your little mini vacation," Adam said, shaking Tommy's hand and pulling him into a hug.

"Good luck," Billy said, as Tommy moved over to him and hugged him.

"Thanks man, I'll need it," Tommy said, giving him a small smile. Tommy turned and started walking towards his gate.

---------------------------------------

It was now evening time in Florida as Kim arrived back to her small apartment one bedroom apartment. She was somewhat depressed and now felt even guiltier for breaking up with Tommy. She immediately went to her room and changed into her pajamas, ready to just lay in her bed and wallow in her guilt. As soon as she hit the mattress, the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered as cheerfully as possible. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't fool the person on the other end of the phone.

"Kim! What is it? What's wrong?" Came Jason's worried voice over the phone. She smiled bitterly. Jason was always the best at reading her, well other than Tommy.

"Nothing's wrong, Jase," she replied.

"Don't lie to me, Kim."

"I'm not lying."

"Kimberly…" Jason said warningly, causing Kim to sigh into the phone.

"Kevin and I broke up," Kim said causing Jason to go into his big brother mode.

"What?! He didn't hurt you, did he? I swear if that bastard did anything-"

"No Jason, I broke up with him," Kim said. She sometimes forgot how overprotective her got when it came to her.

"Oh," Jason replied sheepishly.

"It just wasn't working for me. Kevin…he's a really nice guy but he's…he's just not…" Kim trailed off, knowing Jason understood.

"Not Tommy," Jason finished for her.

"Yeah," Kim said sadly.

"Let me guess, now you feel guiltier that before."

"Jase, you know me too well. I just wish I could tell him how sorry I am."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure you will," Jason replied in slight amusement causing Kim to narrow her eyes in suspicion. She could almost hear him smirking.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing."

"You're a horrible liar," Kim replied, yawning.

"Whatever, just get some sleep. You sound really tired."

"I _am_ very tired. Well, goodnight and give Trini my love."

"I will. Goodnight and call me if you need anything."

"I will," Kim said and then hung up. She got under the covers and then went to sleep.

-------------------------------------

Kim woke up to someone knocking on her door. She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. _'Damn, it's 11:00. Who could that be?'_ Kim asked herself as she got out of bed to answer the door.

"I'm coming, hold on!" Kim yelled as the person knocked again. She opened the door and stood there in shock when she found out who it was.

"Tommy?" Kim asked and then she fainted.

--------------------------------

**AN: There are some problems with my computer, so I probably won't be able to update as much as I would like to, but hopefully I'll get the problem rectified soon. **

**Thanks for reading everyone! I really appreciate it! Now please review!**


	3. What a surprise to see you again!

**AN: I am not to sure about certain characters' personalities since I haven't really watched PR since Kim left. I've only seen a couple of Zeo and Turbo and episodes.**

**Timeline: Takes place about a month after the Muranthias incident. Tommy and Kat are no longer together. Kim is still in Florida.**

**Couples: Mainly Tommy/Kimberly. Mentions: Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, and Jason/Trini**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any of the characters associated with Power Rangers.**

-----------------------------

Tommy smiled bitterly and dropped his bag by the front door. 'I guess I still have that affect on her,' he thought to himself as he picked Kim up and gently laid her on the couch. He kneeled beside her and gently shook her.

"Come on, Beautiful; it's time to wake up."

Kim's eyes fluttered open slowly. As her eyes landed on his face, she became confused.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you, too," Tommy replied wryly.

Kim sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just I wasn't expecting to see you…again," Kim finished, looking away from him so he couldn't see her pain.

"Why's that?" Tommy asked, watching her expressions closely.

"Tommy, you know exactly why," Kim whispered sadly, still not looking at him. Tommy took a deep breath and sighed.

"Listen Kim, I came down here to see how you were doing. I still care about you," Tommy said, hoping Kim would look at him. When she didn't he sighed and continued, "Kim, you said you thought of me as a brother and I would like to be here for you," Tommy finished. He noticed Kim visibly flinch at the "brother" comment.

Kim could feel Tommy's gaze on her; studying her every move. She still couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. She didn't want him to see the hurt that was shining in her eyes. Writing that letter was the hardest thing she ever did and she regretted every minute of it.

Tommy noticed Kim refused to turn to him, or even speak to him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess coming here was a big mistake," Tommy said standing. He looked at her once more before heading towards the door and picking up his bag.

"Tommy wait," Kim said finally turning her head towards his fleeting back. Tommy stopped but didn't turn around.

"How did you know where I lived?" Kim asked sitting up as Tommy turned around to face her.

"Jason told me," he replied smiling sadly at her. He hoped she was okay with it.

Kim could've kicked herself. _"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure you will."_ Her eyes narrowed as Jason's comment rang through her ears. She mentally pictured her small hands wrapped around Jason's neck. She smiled evilly.

"Uh, Kim are you okay?" Tommy asked. He was more than a little unnerved by Kim's smile.

Kim snapped out of her thoughts and saw Tommy staring at her. "Yeah Tommy, I'm fine," Kim replied sweetly, contradicting her behavior just seconds ago.

"Well, I guess I had better go. I still have to check into my hotel," Tommy said as he picked up his bag.

"Where are you staying?" Kim asked as she got up from the couch.

"Holiday Inn."

"How long are you staying for?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not you want me around," Tommy said looking her directly in her eyes. Kim felt her heart break again as she saw a brief flicker of pain in his eyes. Why did she break-up with him again?

"Tommy, you're always welcome here at any time," Kim replied sincerely, her own eyes welling up with tears.

Tommy gave a small smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Kim replied as she threw her arms around his waist in a hug. Tommy was a little surprised but quickly got over it. He dropped his bag and held her as close as he could. He sighed contently in her hair.

As soon as Kim was in his arms she felt and overwhelming sense of security. She loved how Tommy was the only one who could give her this feeling. She loved…loves him so much. She sighed happily into his chest and inhaled the familiar scent that was Tommy Oliver. _'It feels so good to be in Tommy's arms. I never want to be without him again,'_ Kim thought before pulling back. Tommy reluctantly let her go.

"I've missed you," Kim confessed causing Tommy's heart to beat faster.

"I've missed you, too."

"Listen Tommy, about the letter-" Kim started but was cut off as Tommy raised his hand to silence her.

"We'll talk abut that later. Right now I just want to know how you're doing."

Kim smiled. She ed him over to her couch and they both sat down. "I've been fine. I finally have some time to rest and relax since the Pan Globals are over."

"Yeah, I watched you by the way. You were awesome," Tommy said causing Kim to blush.

"Thanks. So how's everyone back home?" Kim asked.

"Everyone's fine. They all really miss you."

"I miss them, too," Kim replied sadly. "How's Kat doing?" Kim asked, looking down.

"Kat's fine. She misses you, too," Tommy began. He looked down at Kim's bowed head before he continued. "She and Billy are really getting along great." Tommy smiled as Kim's head snapped up and looked at him.

"Wait…Kat and Billy are…together?" Kim asked, disbelief evident in her tone.

"Yep."

"How? I thought…when…but…"Kim said unable to form a complete sentence.

"Kim, Kat and I decided we're better off being just friends. It turns out that Billy had a crush on Kat. A couple of weeks after we broke-up, Billy finally asked her out."

"That's great! I'm so happy for them both! They must make the cutest couple!" Kim said. Tommy frowned when Kim suddenly looked at him worriedly; guilt and sadness etched on her beautiful features.

"Oh Tommy, I'm so sorry. How are you holding up?" Kim asked while mentally scolding herself.

"I'm fine Kim. I wasn't upset or anything. Besides, she wasn't the one who I-" Tommy stopped abruptly causing Kim to look at him questioningly.

"The one you what Tommy?"

"Nothing," Tommy said as he stood up. "I had better get going. I still need to get a room."

Kim made a mental note to ask him about his earlier statement. "Did you at least reserve a room?"

"No," Tommy said sheepishly. "I guess I kind of…forgot."

Kim laughed. "Forgetful Tommy Oliver strikes again!" Kim said and laughed again causing Tommy to glare at her, although he to was laughing.

"Whatever. Can I use your phone to call a cab?"

Kim thought about it for a minute before replying. "No."

"Huh?" Tommy asked, not sure he heard her correctly. He was so sure she would say 'yes.'

Kim put her hands on her hips. "I said 'no.' It's 3 in the morning! You are not going out this late at night!" Kim finished while giving him a stern look. Tommy looked at her in bewilderment. Then where the hell was he supposed to stay?

Kim shook her head. She loved this man so much, but he was just so dense sometimes. "You're staying here with me."

"But you only have one bedroom," Tommy said. It's not that he didn't want to stay, it's just he didn't want to inconvenience her.

"Well I could sleep on the couch and you can have my bed," Kim suggested.

"Whoa Kim, I'm not putting you out of your room. I'll take the couch."

"It's just fine Tommy! Besides, you're too tall to fit on my couch."

"I'll make it work," Tommy replied stubbornly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kim mimicked him by crossing her arms across her chest. "Tommy come on! Let's be reasonable! There is no way you could fit comfortably on my couch."

Tommy looked at the couch. She had a point; he was too tall to fir on the couch. "Well, I'll take the floor," Tommy stated with finality using his leader voice.

Kim sighed. She knew she couldn't get him to change his mind. "Alright, let me get you some covers."

"Thanks," Tommy replied smiling at her.

----------------------------

**AN: Hi! Did you miss me? My computer is currently being examined by "computer professionals" so hopefully I'll have it back soon. I am currently using my cousin's computer so hopefully I can update quicker. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review! **


	4. Confessions of an expink ranger

**AN: I am not to sure about certain characters' personalities since I haven't really watched PR since Kim left. I've only seen a couple of Zeo and Turbo and episodes.**

**Timeline: Takes place about a month after the Muranthias incident. Tommy and Kat are no longer together. Kim is still in Florida.**

**Couples: Mainly Tommy/Kimberly. Mentions: Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, and Jason/Trini**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any of the characters associated with Power Rangers.**

**----------------------**

Kimberly awoke to the sun shining in her face. She got up, stretched and walked out of her room to her kitchen to start making breakfast. On the way, she stopped by where Tommy was sleeping and couldn't so anything but stare. She still couldn't believe he was at her house. She couldn't help but wonder if one day, they would get back together. _'He probably doesn't want to. I've hurt him so bad. I really wouldn't blame him if he just wanted to be friends and nothing more.' _Kim sighed and continued on to her kitchen.

------------------

About an hour later Kim was done making breakfast. She looked in her living room and saw that Tommy was still fast asleep. Kim looked at her clock and saw that it was 10:00. She then walked over to where Tommy slept and kneeled down by him to wake him up.

"Tommy it's time to wake up," Kim said shaking him none too gently. Tommy just groaned and rolled over on his other side away from Kim causing her to sigh.

"Come on Tommy! Breakfast is ready," Kim said. Tommy didn't even stir. Kim sighed. This man could sleep through the destruction of the world and he wouldn't even know it!

"Fine! Don't wake up. Don't cook the food that I worked so hard to prepare for you! Just lay there and sleep! Starve for all I care!" Kim huffed while standing up and retreating to the kitchen. Tommy decided to take this time to get up. He really didn't want her mad at him. He walked into the kitchen to see Kim eating her breakfast.

"Good morning Kim," Tommy said hoping to start a conversation. She didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Thanks for breakfast," Tommy tried again. Kim didn't even grace him with a glance.

"I was thinking you could show me around today. Maybe do a little shopping?" Tommy tried again and smiled when she looked at him, though it was quickly wiped off when her glance turned into a glare.

"I know what you're trying to do Tommy," Kim started while glaring at him. "And it's not going to work."

"Come on, Kim! I'm sorry. It's just that I was really tired from my flight here from Angel Grove," Tommy said giving Kim his best version of the puppy dog eyes. Kim looked at him and sighed. She hated when he made that face.

"Fine, I forgive you."

"Thanks," Tommy said giving Kim one of his heart-warming smiles. Kim felt her heart flutter.

"But we're still going shopping. I do have to pick up some things for everyone back home. It's really a shame they couldn't make it, but I guess there needs to be someone back home to protect it."

"Yeah. They really wanted to come," Tommy said as he finished the last of his breakfast.

"It would've been nice. Maybe I could visit soon," Kim said as she too finished the last of her breakfast. Before she could do anything, Tommy stood up and picked up both his and Kim's plates.

"Tommy, what are you doing?"

"I'm about to wash the dishes. What does it look like?" Tommy replied like it was the most obvious thing.

"Tommy, I couldn't ask you to do that!" Kim said standing up.

"You didn't ask; I volunteered. Besides, it's the least I could do for allowing me to stay here **and** cooking me breakfast."

"But-"

"No buts. Now go ahead and start getting ready," Tommy said in his best leader voice. Kim sighed and walked off mumbling something about 'men' and 'those damned stubborn red rangers.' Tommy smiled as he saw Kim walk in her bathroom and closed the door.

--------------------------

About two hours later, Kim and Tommy were both dressed and on the road in Kim's car. Along the way, Kim would point out different landmarks and Tommy would look on in awe. After parking the car, Kim and Tommy walked along the shopping area. Kim was pointing out different things and went into just about every store and bought things for everyone back in Angel Grove. Tommy he; might have to buy a suitcase to fit everything she bought in it.

Hours later, the bags were in Kim's car and Kim and Tommy were walking in the park. Tommy was in deep thought. He was extremely happy that he decided to see her. He never realized, until today, just how much his life had been missing. He realized that he needed Kim in his life, now more than ever. Tommy, having been broken away from his thoughts, noticed they had stopped in front of a lake, much like the one back in Angel Grove.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kim asked, looking out over the lake.

"Yes, it is," Tommy replied, though he wasn't talking about the lake.

"I usually come here to think. It reminds me so much of the lake back home; it's so peaceful."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Tommy replied.

"Tommy, I really need to talk to you."

"I thought that's what we were doing," Tommy replied, trying to lighten the situation. Kim laughed a little.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do," Tommy replied mentally preparing himself for the conversation.

Kim took a deep breath. _'It's either now or never.'_ "Tommy, I'm so very sorry for the way I ended things between us. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you," Kim began while looking him directly in his eyes to show her sincerity.

Tommy was silent for a moment before asking, "Then why did you do it? You knew it was going to hurt me?"

Kim sighed and held back a sob that threatened to break forth. "I did it because I did meet a guy," Kim started. Her heart almost broke again as she watched a pained expression surface on his handsome features. "I'm not going to lie; he was really great at first. He showed me around the town. He made me feel comfortable and welcome. He was my only friend down here."

Tommy was silent as he processed what was being said to him. Then something hit him. She kept saying _was_ not _is_. She was using the past tense and not present tense. Slowly hope continued to rise within him. _'Maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to have another chance."_

When Tommy didn't say anything, Kim continued. "As we continued going out, he turned out to be rather…boring. He would continue to talk about the same things over and over. He took me to the same places over and over again. It was so…dull. I realized that I couldn't possibly continue to go out with him, and I felt bad about leading him on. I told Jason all about it and he decided to take me scuba diving to take my mind off of things, and relax and give me some advice. Well, as you know, that didn't work out as planned," Kim said as she started playing with her fingers; a sure sign that she was nervous.

"Kim, why didn't you talk to me after the tournament or something?"

"Honestly, I was afraid. I thought that you wouldn't want anything to do with me and after what I did, I wouldn't have blamed you. I just wouldn't have been able to take the rejection."

Tommy looked at her sadly; pain resurfaced on his features. He couldn't believe she would think something like that. "Kim, I would've **_never_** rejected you."

"But I didn't know that Tommy! I mean, I had written you the most hurtful letter! Most people would-"

"Kim, I'm not 'most people.' I'm me, and that's all I'll ever be. I will always be here for you no matter what," Tommy said cutting Kim off. Kim couldn't stop the tears that had suddenly resurfaced in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know Tommy. I guess I was just being a fool. I mean, I broke up with you for this other guy and we're not even together anymore," Kim said, looking down at her feet, suddenly finding them very interesting now. "I gave up the best thing that ever happened to me." Kim said, mumbling the last part, but Tommy heard her confession anyway.

"Kim…"

"No wait Tommy, please let me finish or else I'll never get this off my chest," Kim said and Tommy nodded, signaling her that he understood. "Tommy as soon as I sent that letter a literally felt my heart braking in two. It hurt me probably as much as it hurt you. It was like a piece of me died that day. But when you showed up on my doorstep and showed me that we could still act civil towards one another, and even be friends, I knew that I needed you back in my life. People say that 'you never know a good thing until it leaves you'. Tommy, you were -and still are- my 'good thing.' In fact, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened in my life. Now, I just need you back in my life, even if we're just friends. Please Tommy," Kim finished with a sob.

At hearing Kim's plea, Tommy felt tears sting his eyes. He wanted, no, needed Kim back in his life, too. Tommy, at a lost for words, pulled Kim into a tight hug, letting his emotions do the talking for right now until he found his voice. He held her as close as decency would allow for a public park. After finally piecing together what he wanted to say, he finally released her from their embrace so he could look her in the eyes and began to speak.

"Kim, you don't know how good it feels to hear you say that. You have no idea how much I've missed you. I've honestly never been the same since you wrote that letter. I thought coming here to see you was going to be a big mistake, but I had to see you. I _needed_ to see you. There's just one problem," Tommy began causing Kim to look at him with a panicked expression. "I just can't be your friend. I want more than that. I still love you, Beautiful," Tommy confessed, causing Kim to cry even more.

"I still love you, too, handsome," Kim said. That was all Tommy needed to here. He bent down to capture her lips in a kiss. It started off chaste but soon began to heat up quickly.

_BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP_

At hearing the familiar sound, Tommy and Kim both broke apart. Kim sighed and Tommy cursed slightly under his breath.

"Tommy here."

"Tommy, sorry to interrupt your vacation, but we seriously need your help! There are piranhatrons and putties everywhere!" Came Kat's frantic voice over the communicator.

"Putties? I thought Rita and Zedd were gone for good," Kim stated, obviously confused.

"Yeah, me too," Tommy replied back. "I'm sorry Kim, but-" Kim put up a hand to shush him.

"I know, duty calls. Just be careful, I want you back in one piece," Kim replied, smiling at him. Tommy smiled back.

"I'll be back soon, I promise," Tommy said before teleporting out. Kim sighed and began walking towards her car with a huge smile on her face.

----------------------------

**Uh-oh, piranhatrons and putties? Can you guess who's back?  I'm sure you can. I had to through them in there; they're like one of the best evil couples, plus I'm more familiar with them than with Divatox and her minions.**

**Anyway, please review! It makes me happy! And a happy author gets chapters out quicker! (at least while I have a computer) **


	5. Kidnapped

**AN: I am not to sure about certain characters' personalities since I haven't really watched PR since Kim left. I've only seen a couple of Zeo and Turbo and episodes.**

**Timeline: Takes place about a month after the Muranthias incident. Tommy and Kat are no longer together. Kim is still in Florida.**

**Couples: Mainly Tommy/Kimberly. Mentions: Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, and Jason/Trini**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any of the characters associated with Power Rangers.**

**----------------------**

Kimberly arrived back at her apartment with a huge grin on her face. She and Tommy were officially together…again! She still couldn't believe it. As soon as she walked in her apartment, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Kim answered in her usually cheery tone.

"Well, someone sounds much better than before," Came a male voice on the other end.

"Jase! Hey what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. I was just calling to make sure you didn't kill Tommy. I haven't heard from him since he's been down there to visit you," Jason replied.

"Why would I do a thing like that?" Kim asked, feigning innocence.

"Come on Kim, everyone knows how you can be when you're pissed," Jason replied as if it wa the most obvious thing.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Now why would I be pissed at Tommy? He's handsome, caring, kind, a great kisser-"

"Eww! Kim, that is _way_ too much information!"

Kim laughed to herself, "Oh and he has the cutest butt!"

"Kim, please! I _really_ don't need to hear this!" Jason exclaimed, causing Kim to laugh. She could practically see Jason gagging. After Jason composed himself, he asked, "So I take it you too made up?"

"What ever gave you that idea Jason?" Kim asked sarcastically.

"Stop being a smart-ass."

"I learned from the best," Kim retorted.

"That you did," Jason replied. She could practically see him stick his chest out proudly.

Kim was about to say something else, but was interrupted when a knock sounded at her door.

"Jase, hold on, someone's at my door," Kim said putting the phone down. "Who is it?" Kim asked. There was no answer.

"Tommy, is that you?" Kim asked looking in the peephole. She didn't see anyone. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to finish her conversation.

"Who was it?" Jason asked.

"I don't know; there wasn't anyone there when I looked in the peephole."

"That's odd," Jason commented.

"Yeah, I kno-hold on again Jase, someone's knocking again," Kim said as she put the phone down again. Before she got to the door, there was a blast that sent her flying backwards.

"Kim, are you okay? What's going on?" Came Jason's frantic voice over the phone.

Kim sat up from her place on the floor and gasped when she saw who it was. There, before her eyes, stood none other than Goldar.

"What are you doing here monkey brains?!" Kim demanded.

"My master demands a meeting with you ex-ranger," Goldar said in his usual deep, raspy voice. "Now are you going to come along willingly or do I have to drag you out kicking and screaming?!"

"You should know the answer now!" Kim exclaimed as she stood up and started attacking Goldar. Goldar merely laughed as he dodged her every attack. He suddenly grabbed her and threw her up against the wall. Kim hissed in pain.

"KIM, WHAT'S GOING ON?" Jason yelled into the phone.

"Jase, it's Goldar! He-" Kim was cut off as Goldar grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up off the ground. He sneered and threw her to the other side of the room. Kimberly, battered and bruised, was not able to get up again as her world became dark.

"You are nothing without your powers ex-power punk!" Goldar exclaimed as he picked Kim up and teleported.

----------------------In Angel Grove

"Excellent work rangers, for now everything is calm," said Dimitria.

"Yeah, though we probably wouldn't have been able to do it without Tommy's help. He's probably in a rush to get back to Kim," Tanya said with a grin causing Tommy to blush.

"Yeah! Did you see the way he teleported in and started kicking major butt?!" Justin exclaimed obviously in awe at Tommy's performance, "It was totally awesome!"

"Yeah, well as much as I'd like to stay and chat, I think I should be getting back," Tommy said as he prepared to teleport.

"Tell Kim we said 'hi,'" Adam said.

Tommy nodded and was about to teleport but was interrupted as alarms rang throughout the power chamber. Tommy sighed. At this rate, he wuld never get back to Kim.

"Yo yo yo rangers, look at the viewing globe," Alpha 6 said.

The rangers oblidged and saw Rita, Zedd, and Divatox on the globe.

"Rangers, how nice to see you again," Zedd began sarcastically in his usually raspy voice.

"What do you want Zedd?" Tommy asked taking up his leadership postion. The others, minus Billy, were behind him.

"I don't want anything, but I know _I_ have something that _you_ want," Zedd said as he took a step aside. Behind him, Rita and Divatox stood besides a battered Kimberly, who was chained to the wall on the moon palace.

Tommy's eyes filled with pain, panic, and anger as he realized his girlfriend was being held captive. What really broke his heart was seeing all of the bruises she had on her body.

"Kim," Tommy breathed out as he took in her form.

"What do you want with her?" Adam said stepping up. He loved Kim like a sister and it hurt him as well to see her in this state.

"We want nothing to do with her," Rita began. "It's actually **you** that we want. We want all of you to do something for us."

"Yes," Divatox said picking up where Rita left off. "We want you to give up your powers. If you do, pinkie here will be safe from harm. If you don't we'll kill her. It's a 'if you scratch our back, we'll scratch yours' kinda deal."

"Well rangers," Zedd began, "You have exactly twenty-four hours to make your decision, but don't wait too long; you never know what can happen to your precious ex-ranger in the mean time," Zedd said as Goldar went over to her with sword in hand.

"You said you weren't going to kill her!" Kat demanded.

"You're right kitty-cat," Rita said. "We're not going to kill her, but that doesn't mean we can't torture her!" Rita said in glee.

"We'll be in touch," Zedd said as he cut off the communication between him and the rangers. Everyone but Tommy, who was royally pissed off, sighed.

"Tommy, it's going to be okay," Tanya began looking at her friend in pity. She couldn't imagine what he must be going through. It was like Deja vù.

Tommy just shook his head and excused himself out of the room. Adam quickly followed to make sure the angry red leader didn't kill anyone one his way to where he was going. Adam found Tommy outside the power chamber perched on a rock.

"Tommy?" Adam called out. He decided to announce himself before going over to the pissed leader.When Tommy didn't answer, Adam decided to continue. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"Whatever," was Tommy's only reply. Adam took that as a 'yes' and sat down by him, though still wary; he didn't really want to be on the receiving end of one of Tommy's attacks.

"Want to talk about it?" Adam asked.

Tommy sighed but began to talk. "Everytime, every-fucking-time something goes right in my life, someone is always there to screw it up!" Tommy began venting out his anger. "All I wanted was Kim back and as soon as that happened, here comes Zedd, Rita, and Divatox! They took away the one person that could make me happy!"

"Tommy, we'll get her back, I promise," Adam said, trying to cool his friends temper. It wasn't working.

"I swear when I get my hands on them I'll-"

"Tommy, you really need to calm do-"

"I AM CALM!" Tommy yelled and noticed as Adam jumped like five feet away from him.

Tommy took a deep breath. "I'm sorry man. It's just… I just got her back and now they take her away from me."

"We will get her back Tommy."

"I know we will…because I'm going in after her," Tommy stated firmly. Adam shook his head firmly.

"No man, you can't do that! At least not alone! What if they get their hands on you?!"Adam said, trying to reason with his friend.

"Adam, it wouldn't be fair to me to ask you guys to give up your powers just so I could get Kim back."

"Who said anything about giving up our powers?" Adam asked. Tommy looked at his friend questionally. "I mean, we all go to get her. We can't let you do it alone, Tommy," Adam added as he saw Tommy about to protest.

"But-"

"No 'buts' Tommy. Kim is still very much a part of this team and our friend," Adam stated firmly. Tommy gave his friend a slight smile. "Besides, I know if it was Tanya up there, you would be out here giving me this talk."

Tommy nodded before saying, "Come on, I think we better get back in side. I don't want the team thinking that I killed you and am now trying to bury your mutilated body somewhere around here." Adam raised his eyebrows at Tommy.

"Some imagination you got there," Adam said as he got up with Tommy.

Tommy smirked. "You have no idea."

"I'll keep that I mind," Adam said walking back towards the power chamber.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?" Adam asked, turning back around.

"Thanks man, I really needed that," Tommy said smiling at the black ranger.

"Anytime man."

---------------

**Well, Kim got kidnapped and is unconscious, Tommy's pissed off, and everyone else is feeling déjà vù. How are they going to rescue Kim? Are the enemies gonna torture poor Kim to death? What will Tommy do to Zedd if he gets his hand on him? Hmm…what will my crazy imagination come up with next? Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see… **

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate it! You guys keep me writing! I love you all! **


	6. Jason and Trini come to visit

**AN: I am not to sure about certain characters' personalities since I haven't really watched PR since Kim left. I've only seen a couple of Zeo and Turbo and episodes.**

**Timeline: Takes place about a month after the Muranthias incident. Tommy and Kat are no longer together. Kim is still in Florida.**

**Couples: Mainly Tommy/Kimberly. Mentions: Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, and Jason/Trini**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any of the characters associated with Power Rangers.**

**----------------------**

Jason Lee Scott slammed the phone on its receiver and cursed out loud. Goldar was back; and if he was back, that meant that most likely Rita and Zedd were back, also. There was one thing he didn't understand. Why would they attack Kim? Why not him, or Trini, or Zack? Jason sighed and called the one person that knew him well, other than Kim and Tommy.

"Hello?" Came a feminine voice on the other end of the phone.

"Trini, it's Jason," Jason began, trying to sound normal. It wasn't working.

"Jase, what's wrong?" Trini asked, immediately worried.

Jason sighed. "Trini, something's happened to Kim."

Trini immediately became panicked. "Jason, what happened to Kim? What's going on?"

"I was talking to her on the phone earlier and someone kept knocking on her door. The first time, no one was there. The second time, before she could get to the door, there was what sounded like a blast. I heard a lot of struggling before Kim came back on the phone. She started saying something about Goldar."

"Goldar! But I thought he, along with Rita and Zedd's goons were gone."

"Yeah, I thought so, too. Trini, what would they want with Kim?" Jason asked, more than a little frustrated.

Trini thought for a minute. "Well Jase, she was a power ranger," she began but was cut off by Jason.

"Yeah, but we were once rangers, too. Why didn't they come after one of us?"

"I don't know Jase," Trini said sadly. She knew what Jason was feeling; she felt the same when she had found out him and Kim had been kidnapped. _'Why would they go after Kim?'_ Trini thought to herself. Then it hit her.

"Jason, didn't you say Tommy was visiting Kim?" Trini asked, hoping that Jason would catch on.

"Yeah, why?" Jason asked, obviously confused.

"Well Jason, usually the bad guys watch us from wherever they are. Since Tommy went to visit Kim, and he is still a ranger, don't you think the evil guys might have seen him with Kim?" Trini began slowly and carefully so Jason could understand.

"Yeah, but what does that-oh shit!" Jason said as realization finally dawned on him. "Kim told me they had just made up, too!"

"They're most likely going to use her to get to him. After all, he is the leader of the team and usually makes the most important decisions. I'm sure they know that Tommy doesn't think straight when he's pissed," Trini said.

Jason sighed. "You're right, which is why I'm going to help."

"Jason…" Trini started to say, but was cut off.

"Trini, I'm going," Jason stated with finality.

Trini sighed. "Fine then. I'm going with you."

"Trini…"

"No Jase, she's my best friend! If you're going then I am, too."

Jason sighed. "Fine, I'll pick you up in an hour."

-------------------------------------Moon Palace

Kim woke up and noticed she was chained to a wall, in what looked like a dungeon. She shook her head to try to erase the sleepiness from her eyes but regretted it when her head started pounding. _'Where am I? The last thing I remember is Goldar attacking me…'_

"So, you're finally awake," came a raspy voice that she recognized all too well.

"Zedd." Kim said in half-shock, half-disgust.

"And here I though you would be happy to see me, after all, we do have some history," Zedd said, causing Kim to roll her eyes.

"What do you want with me you Darth Vader reject?!"

Zedd chuckled. "Still as spunky as ever."

"Answer me!" She demanded, balling her fists up and standing up. She was in pain but tried her best not to show it.

Zedd glared at her and laughed bitterly. "You are in no position to be demanding anything," Zedd replied as he got up and walked over to the chained woman. He looked down at her menacingly; almost like he was trying to intimidate her. Kimberly snorted.

It wasn't working.

"I hope that you're not trying to scare me because you don't; you never have and never will," Kim said looking up at him in pure defiance.

Zedd glowered at her. "And here I was about to save you from being tortured," Zedd said as he motioned to Goldar who happened to be standing in the shadows.

"Goldar, why don't you give our 'guest' a proper welcome?" Goldar smirked.

"Yes master, it will be my pleasure" he said as he advanced on the young woman chained against the wall.

---------------------------Angel Grove

Adam and Tommy walked back into the power center together and saw their teammates busy working on a way to find Kim. He even saw that Billy was called in and was busy working hard on the computer, with Kat at his side.

"Tommy," Dimitria began, "we're trying our hardest to locate Kimberly, but in the mean time, there are some people here to see you."

Tommy looked confused. "People here to see me?"

"That's right, bro!" Tommy heard behind him and smiled to himself. He knew who it was.

"Hey Jase! Good to see you man," Tommy said, greeting his best friend with as much enthusiasm he could muster.

"Don't forget about me!"

"Trini! Oh man! It's good to see you, too," Tommy said as he went over to give her a hug. Trini smiled and returned it, while whispering in his ear, "How are you holding up?"

Tommy sighed. "I'm fine Trini," he whispered back as he let her go. Trini gave him a pointed look.

"Well, I'm as fine as I'm going to be until I get Kim back," Tommy said. Trini nodded and looked at him sadly.

"Hey bro, we need to talk," Jason said as he watched Trini move to greet all the other rangers.

Tommy nodded and the duo walked out of the power chamber.

----------------------Moon Palace

Goldar finished his assault on the pink ranger and left the room. Kimberly was on the floor in pain. Her face was bruised, it hurt for her to breathe which meant her ribs were probably bruised, her right arm was most likely fractured as she tried to use it to block most of the attacks, her jeans were torn from the thigh down and her leg was bleeding.

All in all, Kimberly Ann Hart looked and felt horrible.

She sighed to herself, which was painful considering the painful beating that her sternum endured. She needed to find a way out of there, and fast. There was no way she wanted to withstand another one of those beatings; she could, but she just didn't want to if she could help it.

'_Things were so much easier when I was a ranger. Well except for the constant putty attacks…and monster attacks…and the spells…and the time Zedd tried to make me his wife, that was just gross! I still have nightmares!'_ Kim thought to herself as she felt a tinge of nostalgia. _'Tommy and I were the perfect couple. I guess I we were always meant to be with each other. I wonder what would've happened had he not come to see me? No, wait Kim, don't you dare even think such a thing! You need to focus on the here and now! You need…wait…I'm talking to myself! Great, just great! Only a couple of hours in this damned palace and already I'm starting to go crazy! ARGH!_

'_Alright, calm down, everything will be fine! Just wait and see! Tommy and the others will come for you and Tommy will teach that that big monkey reject from the wizard of OZ to never mess with me again! Everything will be just fine,'_ was Kim's last thought before she fell asleep.

-------------------Outside the power chamber

Tommy and Jason walked outside the power chamber and saw that the sun was setting. Tommy sighed and lowered his head. He and Kim used to watch the sun set from the command center all of the time.

"Tommy, man it's going to be fine. We'll get her back," Jason started. Tommy just nodded his head in reply.

"And we'll make Zedd and those bastards pay for kidnapping Kim!" Jason swore as Tommy looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"How'd you know it was Zedd and his goons?" Tommy asked causing Jason to take a long deep breath.

"I was on the phone with her when it happened," Jason breathed out. "I heard everything. She did her best to defend herself from that monkey-bastard…" Jason said trailing off.

"Yeah, Kim wouldn't have gone down without a fight," Tommy said as he smiled a little.

"Yeah, I know," Jason said. "We've taught her well."

"Sure did," Tommy said.

Jason was about to say something else, but was interrupted by Kat running towards them.

"Jason, Tommy, Billy's found something!" She exclaimed. As soon as they heard this, Tommy and Jason bolted towards the door of the power chamber with Kat directly behind them.

--------------------

**Well, that's it for now! I was able to get some computer time so I decided to write another chapter! I hope everyone's enjoying it so far! Thanks to all of my reviewers; I love you all so much! Your continued support inspires me to continue writing!**


	7. Strategies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any of the characters associated with Power Rangers.**

**----------------------**

Tommy raced back into the power chamber, with Jason and Kat hot on his heels. He noticed everyone gathered around the viewing globe so he made his way over towards them. Jason and Kat quickly followed suite.

"Billy, what have you found?" Tommy asked.

"I have detected a means of teleporting all of you without being instantaneously detected, though it could be quite a hazard," Billy said quickly. Everyone looked at him for a minute and blinked. Tommy shook his head. He had no time to try to make sense of Billy's words. He turned to Trini.

"Translation please," Tommy said looking at her desperately.

"He said he found a way of teleporting us without being quickly detected although it could be a risk," Trini quickly translated.

A chorus of "oh's" could be heard around the power chamber.

Tommy stepped forward. "It's a risk that I'm wiling to take," he said in determination.

Jason looked around at all of the rangers in the room and saw determination equally etched on their faces; everyone was willing to give their all in order to rescue Kim. Jason smiled and stepped forward.

"We're willing to take that risk, too."

Tommy looked at each ranger individually with gratitude before his gaze finally landed on Billy.

"Tell us what we need to do."

---------------------------

Kimberly awoke to ice cold water being splashed on her body. She looked up and saw Divatox standing in front of her.

"Wake up ex-ranger; Zedd wants you awake," she said looking at the young woman with a sneer.

Kim shook her head slightly and tried to sit up using only her left hand. "Why does he need you to do it? Can't he some in here and get me up himself?"

Divatox rolled her eyes. "Come on, deary, I thought you were smarter than that," Divatox began. "We need you awake so the rangers will know we haven't killed you yet, duh," she finished saying as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But why did you have to do it?" Kim asked, hiding a grin. She hoped Divatox would fall into her trap.

"Because he asked me to," Divatox replied cooly while looking at her nails, suddenly finding them more interesting.

"So you're just another one of his lap-dogs?" Kimberly asked. She almost grinned once again as she saw Divatox's eyes darken at being called a "lap-dag."

"_Excuse_ me?" Divatox asked, abviously offended. Kimberly just looked at her coolly before answering.

"Well, if I know Zedd- and I do know Zedd- he _never_ _asks _anyone for anything. He usually _demands_," Kim said looking at Divatox. She could feel the anger radiating off of her. Kim smiled. _'Perfect.'_

Divatox suddenly became angry. "How dare he! Dose he have any idea who I am?! I am Divatox, soon to be queen of the universe and he treats me like some kind of…of…_servant_?!" Divatox exclaimed as she stormed off to confront Zedd.

Kimberly grinned. _"Operation: Break Evil Alliance now in progress."_

---------------------

"See, if we could get you guys through here, you would be able to retrieve Kim safely. The only thing is it's heavily patrolled by putties and piranhatrons. If you guys are able to take them down you could grab Kim and get out of there," Billy concluded his plan to the rangers. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Let's get going then," Jason said. Everyone except Trini looked at him. "What?"

"Jase, you and Trini stay here with Billy," Tommy said.

"What?! There is no way I'm staying here when my little sister is in danger!" Jason exclaimed.

"I agree with Jason," Trini began, "Kim is like a sister to us both. We're going, too."

"But you guys don't have any powers," Kat said.

"She's right. Without your powers, you could be easily destroyed," Adam said trying to reason with them.

It wasn't working.

"We're not staying here when our friends are going to be fighting to save Kim and themselves!" Jason exclaimed as Trini nodded.

Before anyone else could say anything else, Dimitria's voice broke in. "There may be a way for me to help," she began as everyone turned towards her.

"How?" Trini asked.

"I could temporarily restore your original power morphers. That way, both of you will be protected," Dimitria said.

"Awesome!" Jason exclaimed.

"Yea! Thank you so much!" Trini said smiling at the woman.

Jason turned to Tommy and smiled as he held out his hand. "It'll be just like old times

Tommy smiled at him and shook his hand. "Yeah, just like old times."

---------------------------------------

Kimberly laughed quietly to herself as she noticed three evil villains walking towards her arguing with each other. _'This is almost too easy.'_

"How dare you call me a wicked-witch-of-the-west-reject!" Rita yelled indignantly at Divatox.

"Face it honey, you look like her, act like her, and you have an annoying voice just like hers!"

"I resent that!"

"You're right, you're voice is even _more_ annoying than hers!"

"How dare you insult my wife!"

"You tell her Zeddy!"

"Shut-up!" Divatox and Zedd yelled at Rita at the same time, igniting an even more intense argument.

Kimberly smiled to herself as she watched the scene in front of her like a soap opera. _'I know they didn't think that their little alliance was going to work; their egos are too big for that.'_

--------------------------------

"Jason, Trini, take your morphers from Alpha 6. They have been fully recharged for both of you."

Jason and Trini did as they were told.

"Is everyone ready?" Tommy asked. Everyone nodded. Tommy turned and got in his own stance along with the Turbo team. "Shift into Turbo!"

Jason and Trini got into their own stances. "It's morphin' time!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Jason and Trini morphed and immediately felt the power flow through their veins.

"This is great!" Trini exclaimed her costume again. She had missed it so.

"Awesome!" Jason said, doing the same. _'It's been too long,'_ Jason thought.

"Is everyone ready?" Billy asked. Everyone nodded.

"Alright, prepare for teleportation," Billy said as he plugged in the coordinates. The rangers disappeared in flashes of light of their own color.

"Good luck," Billy said as he sighed.

"Yo, yo, yo, Billy! Don't look so sad! We've got a present for you, too," Alpha 6 said pulling out another morpher. Billy looked as his breath caught in his throat. That was _his_ old morpher. Billy looked at Dimitria in confusion.

"The rangers will need all the help they can get," was the only explanation she gave. Billy nodded and took his morpher.

"It's morphin' time! Triceratops!"

--------------------------

**Hey everyone! I couldn't resist putting the originals in with their original morphers and everything. I hope everyone likes it! Please review! **


	8. The rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any of the characters associated with Power Rangers.**

**----------------------**

Kimberly sat in the cool, damp room just watching the confrontation between Zedd, Rita, and Divatox take place. She was actually quite bored. They had been arguing for well over two hours about the same thing. She sighed. '_If there was only some way to free myself…but where would I go? I can barely stand, let alone walk. Damn Goldar for kidnapping me…damn Zedd for being…well…him…Damn Divatox for kidnapping me the first time…and damn Rita for having such an annoying voice! I don't know how Zedd puts up with her! Then again, I don't know what she ever saw in Zedd. That's a face only a mother-and I DO mean ONLY A MOTHER- could love…'_

Kim's thought's were cut off as she listened to what they were arguing about now.

"I was the one who got rid of Tommy the first time!" Rita said proudly.

"Yeah, a lot of good _that_ did," Divatox said sarcastically.

"She has a point! It was because of you that he came back and stronger than ever!" Zedd replied.

"Well, I don't see any of _you_ taking out any of the rangers, even for a short period of time like I did!"

"_What?!_ Didn't you see what I did to make the first pink brat lose her powers?!" Zedd exclaimed indignantly.

"Actually Zeddy, that wasn't your plan; it was _mine_," Rita said causing Zedd to glare at her.

"No, it was _mine_," Zedd said stressing every syllable.

Kim sighed and looked down. Now Rita and Zedd were going at it and from the looks of it, no one was going to give in. _'Now I REALLY need to get out of here. They're driving me crazy! I really wish they'd change the subject though.'_

Divatox finally decided to interrupt. "Well, seeing as _neither one_ of you were able to put the ex-pink-power-punk out of her misery, _I will._"

At hearing that, Kim gulped and snapped her head up to look at Divatox. She saw an evil smirk planted on her face as she advanced towards her. Kim hid her fear and was trying her best to get herself out of the situation. _'Think, Kim, think! Uh…let's see…Aha! I've got it!'_

"Zedd, Rita," Kim began, her voice wavering a bit but she did her best to quickly hide it. Zedd and Rita faced her in question. Divatox stopped her advancement on Kimberly and looked at her in confusion. When Kim saw that she had their and Divatox's undivided attention, she continued, "Are you going to let this…this…_newbie_ kill one of the things that you've tried so hard to destroy and let her take all of the credit?"

Zedd and Rita looked thoughtful as Divatox scowled at Kim. "What exactly do you mean by _newbie_? I'll have you know that I've been around for years!"

Kim smiled to herself. _'It's so easy to get under her skin.'_ "Okay, you said you've been around for a while…yet no one's heard of you. Face it Divatox, you will _never_ be the ruler of the universe! I mean-" Kim was abruptly cut off as Divatox lounged forward and smacked Kim hard across the face, causing her head to turn to the side and leaving, what would later be, a bruise.

"How _dare_ you speak to me like I'm some kind of trash!" Divatox yelled indignantly. Kim slowly turned her head back to face Divatox. A murderous glare etched on her features.

"You know, the brat's got a point!" Rita said.

"Yeah, as much as I hate to agree with her, she's right," Zedd said looking at Divatox, who had turned her back towards Kim to escape her glare. "I have an idea," Zedd began causing him to have everyone's attention.

"What Zeddy?" Rita asked.

"Well since neither one of us are going to let the other finish this brat…why don't we all do it together?"

Kim's eyes widened in fear. _'Oh shit! What the hell have I gotten myself into now?! What am I going to do?'_ Kim thought nervously as she watched all three of their gazes shift towards her.

"But what about the other power punks?" Rita asked. "If they found out that we killed her, they wouldn't give up their powers."

"Well, if we kill her now, Tommy will be too heartbroken to do anything!" Divatox said causing Zedd to nod his head in agreement.

"Exacty! And with him out of the picture, we would be able to take down the rest of those power pests no sweat!" Zedd chimed in.

Kim's heart rate started to speed up as she noticed all three of them point some their staffs/wands at her.

"On the count of three," Rita said.

"One," Divatox started, causing Kim to gulp loudly.

"Two," Rita said. Kim closed her eyes and silently prayed. She truly hoped that it wouldn't end like this.

"Thr-"

"Turbo blaster!"

A voice Kim recognized all to well interrupted Zedd. _'Tommy?'_ she thought to herself. She opened her eyes and saw not only Tommy, but also a group of rangers in fighting stances. Her eyes scanned over all of them. _'Wait a minute…OMG! Is that Jase and Trini! No way! Oh when they get me out of here, I'm totally not speaking to them! Why didn't they tell me they could still morph?!'_

"What the- how in the hell did you all get in here?" Zedd asked in outrage.

"It was really easy," Tommy said smirking behind his helmet.

"Especially considering that all you have guarding your palace are putties and piranhatrons," Jason added.

"Yeah, well, we figured you all would be stupid enough to try something like this," Divatox began. "Putties, piranhatrons, attack!" Divatox yelled. Suddenly the room was filled with putties and piranhatrons.

"Just like old times, isn't bro," Tommy said to Jason.

Jason nodded as he kicked a putty. "Yeah, but is it just me; or do the bad guys' henchmen look weirder each time?"

"They always do," Tommy said, dodging a piranhatron , while kicking a putty. Tommy saw Zedd advancing on Kimberly and quickly jumped over the hoard of piranhatrons and putties towards Zedd. Tommy kicked him in the side and smiled in satisfaction as Zedd went flying. Tommy looked down at Kim and noticed for the first time that there was a big bruise on her face and a deep cut on her leg. He also noticed her favoring her right arm. Suddenly he felt his anger rise to the surface once again.

"Kim…" Tommy breathed out. She knew he was upset. She smiled at him.

"It's okay, Handsome. I'm fine, really," She said looking him in the eyes to tell her that she meant it. Tommy nodded. He then began to break the chains that were imprisoning her against the wall. Tommy then began to help her up. Tommy noticed that she winced in pain as his arms went around her waist to try and steady her. He was so preoccupied with helping Kimberly that he didn't notice Goldar come up behind him.

"Blade blaster!"

Tommy and Kimberly turned to where the voice came from. They saw Goldar hit the ground with a thud with Billy behind him, still in a shooting pose. Tommy and Kim smiled.

"Thanks man," Tommy said as Kim nodded her agreement.

"Anytime," Billy said as he turned to look for Zedd, Rita and Divatox as the rangers had destroyed most of the putties and piranhatrons.

"You know who they are. They always run off with their tail between their legs," Kim said smirking. She was truly thankful that her friends had came when they did.

"Yeah, well they're lucky they ran when they did," Tommy said, cracking his knuckles. Billy was about to say something, but saw that there were no more putties or piranhatrons.

"I think we should go," Kat said.

Tanya nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's a good idea," Tanya said looking at Kim. She knew by Tommy's body language that he was still angry at what Rita, Divatox, and Zedd did to Kimberly.

Tommy nodded as he held onto Kimberly and teleported out along with the rest of the rangers.

-------------------------

**Hey everyone! I finally got computer time! Sorry for the lame fight scene. I tried, but I don't think it was that great…I just can't right a good fight scene, plus it's after 4a.m. and I'm tired. I just decided to write since I was able to get computer time. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review! **


	9. It's not your fault

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any of the characters associated with Power Rangers.**

**AN: I decided to keep Ernie running the youth center since I'm more familiar with him and I'm not really sure when he leave and where he goes to. Also, there's no fighting in this chapter.**

**----------------------**

All of the rangers, except for Billy since he and Alpha 6 were checking Kim for her injuries, and Tommy and Jason, who were pacing the floor impatiently, were scattered across the power chamber floor. Kim appeared to be fine, but Billy wanted to check just to make sure.

"Jase, Tommy, I think you two should stop before you wear a hole in the floor," Trini began trying to get the men to sit down. They were making her dizzy.

Jason and Tommy sighed but and stopped, though they didn't look at her. Everyone could tell the two men were upset that Kim was kidnapped in the first place. All the rangers knew that if either one of them got their hands on Zedd, Rita, and/or Divatox, there would be hell to pay.

"She's fine, guys," Kat said trying to calm both red rangers down. It wasn't working. Tommy just sighed heavily, as did Jason.

"I know, but-" Tommy began but Jason cut him off before he could guilt trip himself.

"No Tommy, it wasn't your fault. You were called into battle, and had to go. You have a civic duty, man. You took an oath to protect the city and you're living up to it. If anything, it's that creep Zedd's fault," Jason said as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Tommy sighed again.

"Yeah, I know but I promised I would always be there for Kim," Tommy said looking his best friend in the eyes. "A lot of good that did."

"Don't say that Tommy!" Trini exclaimed, walking up to Tommy. The other rangers quickly followed suit.

"Yeah," Kat agreed. "If you hadn't of blaster Zedd with your Turbo blaster, Kim wouldn't be with us now."

"Yeah, and remember when Kim and Jason first got kidnapped by Divatox? You made sure you did everything in your power to save them," Tanya put in. Justin nodded his head in agreement. He didn't know Kim very well, but he knew that she made Tommy happy and that was all that mattered.

"And remember when I lost my powers," came Kim's voice from across the room. Everyone looked at her as she limped her way towards Tommy. "You told me that you would always be there for me, Tommy, and you've kept that promise," Kim finished. She stood directly in front of Tommy and smiled before falling into his embrace. Tommy embraced her back and pulled her as close as he could without hurting her.

A chorus of "aws" was heard around the command center. Tommy and Kimberly pulled away from each other. Tommy stepped back just a little to give his friends room to greet Kim.

"It's good to have you back," Adam said as he went up to hug her. Kim returned the hug and smiled.

"It's good to be back," she said as he pulled away.

"Uh…hi," Justin said, not sure if he should go up and hug Kim or stick out his hand for a handshake. Kim smiled at his shyness.

"Hey, you're family. Now come here and give your 'big sister' a hug," Kim said holding out her arms. Justin smiled and returned the hug. He instantly liked her.

"Good to see you again Kim," Tanya said as she went to hug Kim.

"You, too Tanya."

Kat stepped forward as Tanya moved out of the way. The two woman looked at each other before embracing.

"I'm so happy for you Kat. You take good care of Billy now," Kim said tearing up a little.

Kat smiled. "Thanks, I'm happy for you, too. And you had better take care of Tommy this time around. I, for one, know that he can't handle another heartbreak." Kim flinched a little but nodded her head as she pulled away from the tall blonde.

Once Kat moved out of the way, Jason, Trini, and Billy stood in front of her, each expecting a hug. She glared at them and turned her back on them. She smiled as she heard everyone's surprised gasps.

"What did we do?" Jason asked confused. Kim turned back around and saw they each had an equal look of confusion.

Kim tried hard to suppress her grin, though she was failing miserably. She stalked up to them-well as best as she could since her leg hurt like hell- and stopped directly in front of them. If her ribs weren't hurting her, she would've crossed her arms in front of her chest. Everyone just looked at her in confusion before she decided to speak.

"How _dare_ you three have your morphers back and not tell me!" Kim said indignantly. Everyone except the three she was currently yelling at had to cover their hands over their mouth to keep from laughing. Everyone knew not to mess with Kim when she's on the war path.

"But it wasn't out fault!" Trini exclaimed.

"Yeah, Dimitria and Alpha 6 revitalized them without our knowing," Billy offered. Kim narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. Billy gulped and moved back a little. Kim turned back around so that she was facing the other rangers. They all saw her smiling and knew she was just joking with them.

"Uh…sorry?" Jason offered. Kim turned around and smiled at each of them.

"You're forgiven!" The three smiled and embraced her in a group hug. She pulled away and looked around, finally taking in the power chamber.

"Wow, this place is awesome," Kim said out loud as she looked around. _'Though I really do miss Zordon.'_

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it." Kim turned and saw Dimitria. Kim smiled at her.

"It's an honor to finally meet you," Kim said as she limped her way back over to Tommy who put his arm around her waist.

"As it is you Kimberly," Dimitria said, causing Kim to smile at her.

"Yo, yo, yo! Don't forget about me!"

Kim turned her head and saw a robot that looked similar to Alpha 5. "You must be Alpha 6. It's a pleasure to meet you, too."

"Awe…thanks," Alpha 6 said. Everyone laughed. If robots could blush, his whole body would be completely red.

"We're just glad to have you back, Kimberly," Dimitria said.

"It's great to be back."

"We also have a little surprise for you as well," Dimitria began. Kim looked at her in confusion before she saw Alpha 6 walking towards her.

With _her_ old morpher and a communicator.

"Kimberly, the risk is too great for you to be out there without protection, especially knowing that Zedd knows where you live. He, Rita, and Divatox will stop at nothing to destroy you. We recharged your morpher so that you will always be protected, and we give you this communicator so that if you're ever I trouble, you can contact one of the rangers," Dimitria said as Alpha 6 handed Kim the morpher and communicator. Kim smiled as she tried to hold back tears.

"Thank you Dimitria."

------------------------------

After finding a pair of changing clothes in the power chamber, the rangers went to the Youth Center except for Kim and Tommy. They told them they would meet them their later. They decided to teleport to 'their' lake. Kim sat down on a rock since her leg was still hurting her. Tommy sat down next to her.

"Kim, I'm sorry," Tommy began looking at her. Kim looked up at him in question.

"Why are you sorry? Tommy you didn't do anything," Kim said, confused.

Tommy sighed and looked away from her questioning eyes. "I wasn't there to protect you, and now you're hurt."

Kim sighed and shook her head. She hated when he would guilt trip his self. "Tommy, it wasn't your fault. I know you had to leave in order to save the city. Handsome, I don't blame you. I never did and never will."

"But if I-"

"No buts Tommy," Kim said as she took Tommy's face in her mall hands. When they locked eyes, she continued, "All that matters is that you saved me when you did. Besides something good did come from all of this," Kim said smiling at Tommy. He looked at her in confusion. She held up her morpher and smiled even wider. "I got my powers back." Tommy smiled and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Kim sighed contently and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Tommy and Kim turned around and saw Jason and Trini standing there. Trini had a dreamy look in her eyes while Jason looked about ready to gag.

"That was too cheesy, if you ask me," Jason replied. Trini rolled her eyes.

"No one asked you, Jase," Tommy retorted while smirking at his best friend.

"Whatever," Jason replied while rolling his eyes.

"I thought you were going to be at the Juice Bar with everyone else," Kim said.

"We were, but then everyone wanted to go off and just relax. Adam and Tanya took Justin home and Billy and Kat went off somewhere on their own," Jason replied.

"So you decided to find us," Kim stated rather than demanded. She was now leaning against Tommy since her leg was still hurting her.

"Pretty much," Jason replied and Kim rolled her eyes.

"You see," Trini began, "we decided to come find you both because we were wondering if Kim was going to stay here in Angel Grove tonight."

Everyone looked at Kim to see what she was going to say. Kim looked down and took a deep breath. _'I would love to, but where am I going to stay? Jase and Trini are in L.A., my mom is in Paris, and my father and I aren't on speaking terms. Well, there is Kat, but I don't want to impose, especially since Tanya's staying with her. Well, there is Tommy…'_

"Kim? Hello, earth to Kim!" Trini said waving her hand in her face. Kim snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her friends. They all seemed waiting for her reaction.

"I would love to, but I have no where to stay," Kim began. Jason and Trini grinned as Tommy looked down at her in shock.

"Beautiful, you will _always_ have a place with me," Tommy said taking her face in his hands. Kim smiled.

"Good, and just to make sure that you guys don't get too carried away in each other, Trini and I will stay," Jason said. He grinned even more as Tommy and Kim blushed. They walked off towards Tommy's red Bronco. Tommy then drove to his apartment.

------------------------

**Hey everyone! Sorry, no fighting in this chapter. But don't worry, the villains will appear and get what's coming to them…especially since Kim is a ranger again! Hmm…I wonder what Tommy will do when he gets his hands on Zedd. I guess you'll have to stick around if you want to find out!**

**Please review!**


	10. Another evil plot unfolds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any of the characters associated with Power Rangers.**

**AN: I decided to keep Ernie running the youth center since I'm more familiar with him and I'm not really sure when he left and where he went. Also, there's no fighting in this chapter.**

**----------------------**

Tommy, Kim, Jason and Trini arrived at Tommy's apartment after stopping off for pizza first. It was a nice size apartment…well, at least for him it was. Trini and Jason already figured they would be camping in his living room, seeing as they wanted to give Tommy and Kim the alone time they deserved.

Tommy sat the pizza down on the table in the dining room in the dining room; his friends right behind him. They were all extremely hungry. None of them had eaten since Kim had been kidnapped and it was pretty late. Everyone all grabbed for pizza at the same time, seeing as they all felt like they would die of starvation if they didn't eat.

---------------------

Divatox, Zedd, and Rita had all teleported to Divatox's submarine. All were equally pissed with the other, but decided to let their anger go for now, seeing as they all had a common goal; destroy the power rangers.

"So, where do we go from here? Seeing as how your first plan worked _oh so well_," Divatox began sarcastically causing Zedd to glower at her.

"You know, she's right Zeddy," Rita began boredly, "You tried kidnapping that brat before but it didn't work. It didn't work then, I don't know why you thought it would work now." Zedd turned his glare on his wife.

"Would both of you just _shut up_! I swear, you two are the same; always complaining! I don't see any of _you _coming up with any bright ideas!"

Rita and Divatox looked at each other, before turning back to Zedd, both smirking. Zedd was a bit perplexed. "What?"

"Well Zeddy, while you were _obsessing_ over the ex-pink-rugrat," Rita began bitterly while rolling her eyes. She obviously didn't like her husband's obvious obsession with the pink ranger.

"Rita and I've been thinking of another more…proficient way of stopping those ranger geeks," Divatox continued, picking up from where Rita left off. "You see, your wife and I decided that it would be easier if we were to discourage the rangers from fighting first."

"I'm listening," Zedd said giving Divatox his undivided attention.

"I've been working on a spell that will change the citizens' of Angel Grove perspectives on the rangers. Since the rangers fight to protect the people-and the people are grateful for it- we decided to reverse the affects. The people will see the rangers as the problem and us as the heroes!" Rita explained.

"Exactly! They'll never know what hit 'em! And with the citizens believing us as the heroes, we could usher in a new world order easily! No one will be able to stop us!" Divatox finished.

"Perfect," Zedd cackled. "And with the rangers' spirits broken, we will be able to defeat them with no problem!"

------------------------

Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini had finished their dinner and were now watching tv; at least Tommy and Jason were seeing as Kim and Trini were sound asleep, curled up against their boyfriends, respectively. Jason looked over at two of his best friends and smiled. Tommy looked so much better than before, as did Kim.

"How are you feeling, bro," Jason began, starting up a conversation. Nothing good was on television.

Tommy looked over at him. "I'm much better. Man, I've never been so scared in my life."

Jason chuckled. "Come on, bro. Zedd _always_ kidnaps Kimberly, and you always get her back, safe and sound!"

Tommy sighed and looked at his best friend seriously. "Yeah, you're right. It's just…when I saw her body bruised up on the viewing globe…I knew they weren't playing this time. Even when we rescued her, I saw how beat up she looked. I swear, if I could've gotten my hands on Zedd, I would've done so much to him, he would've been begging me to kill him."

Jason sighed, but nodded his head in agreement. No one messes with his friends, especially his 'little sister'. "We'll get them back, bro. I promise," Jason said looking at his "bro" sincerely. Tommy nodded and smiled.

"I know, bro."

Jason nodded as he began to stretch out on Tommy's couch. Tommy got up and got a comforter down for Jason and Trini.

"Thanks, bro," Jason said as he put the cover on him and Trini both. Tommy nodded as he went to Kimberly and picked her up.

"I'll be back; I'm just going to put Kim to bed."

"I doubt if you'll be coming back, man," Jason said as Tommy began walking to his bedroom.

"What does that mean?" Tommy asked, turning with Kim in his arms to look at the other red ranger.

"You two have had _way_ too much time apart. I don't think Kim's willing to let you out of her sight for too long anytime soon," Jason said with a smirk.

"Whatever," Tommy said rolling his eyes and walking off to his bedroom.

"Goodnight to you, too bro!"

--------------------------

Tommy laid Kim down on his bed. He was about to leave but a gentle pull stopped him. He looked down it see Kim's eyes half open.

"What's wrong, Beautiful?" Tommy asked, standing over her.

"Will…will you stay with me? I don't really want to be alone," Kim asked hesitantly. Tommy smiled down at her.

"You're never alone, Beautiful," Tommy said. Kim smiled at him and scooted over, making room for him. He pulled her closer to him.

-------------------------------

The next morning, Jason and Trini woke up to the doorbell ringing. Jason groaned as he got up to open the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Adam, Tanya, and Justin!"

Jason opened the door and sure enough, he saw Adam, Tanya and Justin all smiling at him. Jason rolled his eyes and let them in.

"Why are you guys here so early?" Jason asked. Justin looked at Jason in confusion.

"Jason, it's 11 in the morning; it's not early."

Jason turned his head and looked at the clock. Justin was right; it was 11 in the morning. He was usually up before then, but since he had gone to sleep a little later than usual, he slept later.

"Where's Tommy and Kim?" Tanya asked looking around the apartment for said leader and his girlfriend.

"They're probably still sleeping," Jason said. Tanya nodded.

"Should we check just in case? I mean didn't Zedd attack Kimberly at her home?" Justin asked worriedly. Tanya, Jason, and Adam grinned at the young boy.

"I don't think they would've attacked this place, especially with four rangers in it," Adam said. Justin looked at him. He still wasn't convinced.

"But it's usually _five_ of us, yet we still manage to get attacked!"

Tanya grinned and the blue turbo ranger. "Yeah, but after we kicked their but yesterday, I don't think they would be ready for more."

"Especially considering that Tommy's still pissed as ever at them," Jason said. Justin nodded his head. They did have a point.

"You guys are right. So what's on the agenda today?" Justin asked, resuming his normal chipper attitude.

"How about we try to wake Tommy and Kim first without getting injured?" Trini asked going over to join the group. She couldn't sleep anymore anyway.

"Yeah, but it's not Tommy who swings, it's Kim," Jason said rubbing his cheek as if in memory. Everyone laughed at him as they bounded over to the bedroom to wake the red turbo ranger and the newly restored pink mighty morphin' ranger.

---------------------------------

"So how do you suppose we put your little plan into action?" Zedd asked. Rita and Divatox looked at each other and sighed. Did they have to do everything?

"We already told you, Zeddy! While they're fighting our newest monster, Divatox and I'll disperse the spell to the citizens," Rita said growing impatient with her husband.

"So, the spell is in the form of a gas," Zedd stated rather than asked.

"Duh," Divatox said causing Zedd to glare at her. It's not his fault they did this without his knowing and he wanted to know every detail!

"And it'll affect everyone that isn't a ranger?" Zedd asked.

"Yes Zeddy."

"Is everything clear, _Lord_ Zedd?" Divatox asked mockingly. Zedd growled at her.

"Yes, _queen_ Divatox," Zedd mocked. And so began another argument.

--------------------------

Getting Tommy and Kimberly up proved to be a difficult task. They tried to get Kim up first. Kim woke up, looked at each of the four rangers trying to rouse her, and rolled her eyes while turning closer to Tommy and falling back asleep. Jason huffed impatiently and started shaking her, causing Kim to slap him clear across the face. Adam, Tanya and Trini tried to stifle their laughter and Justin looked a little scared. _'Never attempt to awake her when not in uniform,'_ Justin thought, making a mental note to himself.

Seeing as Kim refused to get up, everyone decided to try and wake Tommy. They tried shaking him, pulling him, and Justin even decided to poke him none too gently in his side. In response, Tommy just pulled Kim closer to him and fell into a deeper sleep. Justin found this funny, while Tanya, Adam, Trini, and Jason were ready to pull their own hair out.

After about ten minutes of thinking, Justin finally came up with an idea. He poked Kim in her side and quickly took cover. Kim raised her hand and started swinging it violently, causing Trini, Jason, and Tanya to back away from the pink ranger. When she didn't feel her hand hit anything, she let it fall limp, hitting Tommy in the face in the process.

Everyone groaned as the red turbo ranger opened his eyes and brought his hand up to rub his cheek. He looked around and saw four very angry looks and one amused look staring back at him.

"_Now_ he wakes up!" Trini exclaimed glaring at Tommy.

"We've shaken you, pulled you, and Justin even started poking your side! But you wake up to a slap in the face?! And not even a hard slap! She barely grazed you and you wake up?!" Tanya ranted. Adam nodded his head in agreement.

Tommy, at a lost for words, decided to say the first thing that came to his mind, "Uh…good morning?" This caused four of the rangers to glare even harder at Tommy. Justin couldn't help it; he started laughing his ass off.

"'Good morning,' he says," Jason mocked still rubbing his cheek. Tommy just looked at his best friend in confusion. He wasn't sure if he should apologize or prepare to defend himself as his teammates-save Justin who was still laughing his ass off- looked about ready to kill him.

Tommy looked like he was about to say something, but Adam stopped him. "Listen man, just get Kim up and start getting ready."

Tommy nodded numbly and watched his friends stalk out of the room. He snapped out of his daze and decided to wake Kim up.

-------------------

**Well, that's it for this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Please review!**


	11. Can you believe this!

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Did you miss me? I'm really sorry about the not updating….I just recently got a laptop, so now I can continue writing! Thank you to everyone for your continued support! I love you all! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any thing related to them…**

-------------------------------------

Kim got up, took a shower, and was now dressing in Tommy's room (Trini let her borrow some clothes.) She sighed to herself. The past two days had been surreal. She had managed to break up with her boyfriend, make up with Tommy, get kidnapped and tortured by enemies she had believed to be gone, get rescued, and regain her powers. Any normal person might have gone crazy under all that has happened, but Kimberly was far from a normal person.

She was a Power Ranger. _Again_

Kim smiled as she put on her communicator and put her morpher in her pocket. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine being a ranger again. But then, never in her wildest dreams did she imagine her and Tommy getting back together again. Kim smiled to herself as she opened the door and walked into the T.V. room where Tommy, Jason, Trini, Justin, Adam, and Tanya were talking amongst themselves.

"So what are we going to do today?" Justin asked. He was getting bored just sitting around.

"Well," Kim started before anyone else could answer the young blue ranger, "since I haven't been here in a while, I was thinking that we could all go hang out at the Juice bar. I miss it so much!"

"That sounds like a good idea Kim!" Justin exclaimed.

"Yeah, it'll be just like old times! Maybe we could even get in a few sparring matches!" Jason said much like a kid who's been offered candy. Trini and Kim rolled their eyes while Tanya giggled at him.

"Sounds good to me," Adam said.

"Okay, so to the Juice bar it is!" Tommy said as he ushered everyone out.

------------------------------------

"Goldar! Get in here!" Rita yelled.

Goldar quickly stumbled into the room at his queen's summon. "Yes, my queen?"

"Is everything ready as planned?" Rita simply asked.

"Yes, my queen," Goldar replied.

Zedd, Rita, and Divatox grinned evilly.

"Let operation: destroy power punks begin!" Divatox said gleefully.

---------------------------------

Youth Center

Billy and Kat met Kimberly, Tommy, Justin, Adam, Tanya, Jason, and Trini at the Youth Center. Tommy, Jason, Adam, Justin, and Billy decided to get in a quick spar, while Kim, Tanya, Trini, and Kat sat around a table catching up with each other.

"Ahh, it feels just like old times," Trini said.

"Yeah, I know. I've missed this place so much!" Kim said smiling.

"Yeah, it's good to have you both here," Kat said.

"Yeah, we should go shopping!" Tanya exclaimed causing the other three women to laugh.

"I like your thinking!" Kim said as she, Tanya, Trini, and Kat started to get up.

Before they could get to the door, the familiar six-toned jingle emanated from their watches. The guys stopped their sparring and walked to a secluded corner, along with the girls. Tommy looked around to make sure no one saw them. When the coast was clear, he answered.

"We read you Dimitria."

"Rangers, there is trouble in Angel Grove Park. Putties and Piranhatrons are terrorizing everyone."

"Right, we're on our way," Tommy replied. He looked at everyone and nodded. "Shift into Turbo!"

"It's Morphin' Time!" Jason called out.

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

All of the rangers then teleported to Angel Grove Park and saw an army of Putties and Piranhatrons everywhere.

"This is the exact opposite of what I wanted to do today," Kat said. Kim, Trini, and Tanya nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright team, let's get them!" Tommy exclaimed, lounging for the nearest Piranhaton. All of the rangers quickly followed suit. They were so engrossed in their battle, that they didn't notice Goldar appear. He was still angry at the surprise attack from the Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger, and quickly attacked him with his sword. Billy didn't know Goldar was behind him and therefore, couldn't block the attack. As a result, Billy was sent sailing across the park. Everyone immediately went to his side.

"Billy, are you okay?" Kat asked, not able to hide the worry in her voice. Billy smiled behind his helmet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said holding his side in pain. He tried to get up, but was forced back down as pain shot up through his torso.

"How did you like that Blue Ranger?!" Goldar cackled.

"Goldar!" Billy yelled.

"What? Surprised to see me Blue Ranger?"

"Well considering that you got your ass handed to you yesterday, we didn't think you would show your ugly face so soon!" Jason replied.

"I see you have not lost your arrogance Red Ranger! We'll see how arrogant you'll be once I release this!" Goldar exclaimed holding up a weird shaped bottle.

"What is that?" Kimberly asked.

"More like what's in it?" Trini asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good coming from Goldar," Tommy replied uneasily.

"Now, pay attention Rangers, for this holds your fate!" Goldar said, unclasping the top. The rangers watched in horror as a green mist covered everywhere.

"What is that Adam?" Justin asked frantically.

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem to be doing us any harm," Adam replied, though still wary of the gas and the army.

"Do you think it's just a bluff?" Justin asked. He did not notice a group of Angel Grove citizens advancing upon them.

"Maybe or suits blocked against the effects?" Kim offered as she thoroughly examined herself.

"Or maybe not Pinkie, look behind you!" Goldar said before cackling maniacally and teleporting back to the Moon Palace.

As all of the rangers turned around, they were faced with a group of citizens. Tommy was about to ask why they were their, but Billy stopped him. There was something different about these people; he could tell just by the way they looked at them. Before he could suggest teleporting out, the people lounged at them.

"What the-? Why are they doing this?" Justin asked as he blocked a kick to the midsection.

"It must have to do with the mist!" Trini said, as she dodged two townspeople.

"What do we do!? We can't hurt them!" Kat exclaimed. She was getting tired of dodging.

"We should try to teleport!" Kim said.

"How do we do that without risking a bunch of people coming with us?" Tanya asked.

"I think we should run," Adam suggested, "and when we're at a safe distance, teleport!" Adam said as he rolled under a roundhouse kick.

"But-" Tommy said about to protest. He was quickly cut off by Billy.

"We have no other choice! If we stay, we will be putting these people as well as ourselves in danger!" Billy exclaimed.

Tommy sighed. "Fine, let's do it," Tommy said as he flipped over five attackers. He was quickly joined by the other rangers. All at once they began to run. They were quickly being pursued by the citizens of Angel Grove. It seems more and more people were joining the angry mob.

"I can't do this much longer!" Kim yelled. She was still pretty sore from yesterday.

"Hang in there Kim, we're almost there!" Tommy said looking behind him. They were thankfully outrunning the crowd.

"Okay, now!" Tommy yelled. That was all the encouragement that the rangers needed and so quickly teleported.

--------------- Moon Palace

"Hahaha! I _knew_ this would work!" Rita exclaimed.

"You mean _we_," Divatox corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, 'we'" Rita said dismissively. Divatox wisely chose to ignore it and continued cheering. This day was going all too well!

"This call for a celebration!" Zedd exclaimed. "Why don't we go down to Earth and greet our new subjects, shall we?"

Divatox and Rita smiled evilly. "Let's go!"

----------------------------

"Dimitria, what's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Rita, Zedd, and Divatox found a mist that will make the citizens of Angel Grove attack you if the see you in uniform," Dimitria wisely explained.

"Wait, so that means that they won't attack us _out_ of uniform?" Jason asked.

"Exactly. Since none of the citizens of Angel Grove actually know your identities, they won't attack you out of uniform."

Before anyone had a chance to ask another question, the alarm sounded in the Power Chamber.

"Yo, yo, yo rangers, look at the viewing globe," Alpha 6 said.

All of the rangers gasped in horror as the saw Rita, Zedd, and Divatox addressing their newly acquired "loyal subjects."

"Citizens of Angel Grove, we are your new heroes! We promise you that we, along with your help, will finally be rid of those nuisances known as the Power Rangers!" Zedd exclaimed.

"Yes, you can trust us!" Rita exclaimed.

"We would never hurt you like those troublesome rangers!" Divatox chimed in.

"And to make sure that none of those bad rangers bother you, we will have Putties and Piranhatrons patrolling the city. Have no fear! We will protect you!" Zedd said, cackling evilly. The trio then teleported back to the moon as the citizens of Angel Grove began to cheer and applaud their new "heroes" much to the rangers' dismay.

"I can't believe this," Tommy said in horror mixed with wonder. Kim went over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"This is wrong on so many different levels," Jason said barely above a whisper. He, too, couldn't believe what was going on.

"Dimitria, is there anyway to break the spell?" Kim asked hopefully. The rangers looked at Dimitria, hoping she had the answer to their problems.

"Well, there is one way…"

--------------------------

**Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you all waiting! Now, I have everything fixed so hopefully the updates will be coming more frequently. Please let me know how you all like this story by reviewing! It really means a lot to me!**

**On a serious note, I want to offer my condolences to those at Virginia Tech, or had family and friends at Virginia Tech. May God Bless and keep you all.**

**P.S. If you guys have any questions, concerns, or just want to talk, my new e-mail address is (Yes, I am a wrestling fan…hey, what can I say, I just love it! Have a good night!)**


End file.
